Current techniques for providing components for athletic or other devices involve using a relatively elastic, semi rigid material that is positioned at the flex points and limits the degree of bending of the device. These current components interfere with optimal recoil of the device about the flex points in response to an opposing deflection. In addition, these current components are limited in their ability to prevent plastic deformation upon frequent or significant rotation, bending or other motion unless they are fabricated extremely thick; however, when fabricated thick they further hinder the desired movement of the device about the flex point. Another conventional component configuration incorporates wood, Kevlar, stainless steel, carbon, carbon fiber, aluminum, fiberglass, other laminates, graphite, or other solid metal or alloy component incorporated in the device to include a pivot that enables movement of the component about the flex point or points. These current components severely limit the available flexion of the device thus, depending upon the application, may adversely impact the performance. As such they greatly inhibit the desired rotation, bending, or other motion. A need thus exists for superelastic components incorporated in various devices that are capable of being deflected a predetermined amount in response to an external force and exert an opposing force in response to the deflection. As such, these superelastic components preserve or enhance the response of the device to any flexion and permit frequent and dramatic twisting, bending, or other motion which typically would cause deformation or failure of conventional devices that do not utilize superelastic components.